Everyday Life As A Minish
by MAuthorian - Remited
Summary: A young Minish named Devari dreams of studying abroad so that he can learn more about how humans live, so he assigned himself to the Extraspecies Exchange Program to do so. It contains Romance and Harem themes, oh boy!
1. The Treacherous Road Ahead

**What up, guys?! I'm going to start a new story that I just got an idea of today. Since I really like Monster Musume so much, why not combine it with my favorite video game series? Wait… I already did that? I mean another favorite video game series, the Legend of Zelda, baby! I don't own Monster Musume, it is owned by Okayado and Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo. Let's get it on, then!**

* * *

Deep in the woods of Hyrule, known as the Minish Woods, live a tiny village full of these said Minish or Picori as Hylians call them. The Minish are a very small species that only children can see, but only if they behave. They resemble humanoid mice. The forest Minish live peacefully in this village, but there is this one Minish that's eager to go out and do something different. "What?! You want to study abroad?!" The village elder, Gentari exclaims.

The eager Minish nods, "Of course! I always dreamed of knowing what the humans live like. I have heard that certain creatures can go out and do this."

Gentari asks, "Where did you hear that from?"

The eager Minish replies, "Master Ezlo told me."

Gentari exclaims the Minish's name, "Devari, you know that adults can't see us! How are you going to be able to assign yourself if they can't even see you?"

Devari frowns, "Maybe I can use the Minish pendant?" He asks the village elder.

Gentari shouts, "Absolutely not! Using that is forbidden for every Minish, including you. What will your sister think if I told her that you used the Minish pendant? You know that she's just as eager to meet humans as much as you, even more."

Devari frowns, "But, elder…"

Gentari shouts, "No buts! Now, I want you to go back to your home and forget about this silly dream!"

Devari sighs, "Alright, elder. Sorry for bothering you." He walks out of Elder Gentari's hut.

He takes a trip back to his house where his little sister, Petari lives with him, she greets her brother with a welcoming smile, "Big brother, you're home!" She wears a similar green garb that all of the other forest Minish wears, but it's longer and it resembles a dress. She also has longer hair that goes past her red cap. She's the only female Minish in the Minish village as female Minish are uncommon. She hugs her brother, "I have made food for you."

Devari looks at Petari and smiles, "Thanks, sis." He still looks down which Petari notices.

Petari asks, "What's the matter, Devari?"

Devari tries to hide it, "It's nothing, I'm fine." He removes his hat that shows his short blonde hair. He begins eating the food that his sister made for him.

Petari then asks, "It's about studying abroad again, isn't it?"

Devari grunts a bit, "Yeah…" He finishes up his food and then goes to his study room and face plants on the desk in defeat, "I've studied so much of the human language and their culture and yet the village elder doesn't want me to go." He sighs, "I should just give up."

"No, you shouldn't, Devari." Says another voice.

Petari turns around and exclaims, "Ezlo?"

Ezlo enters their home and says, "I hope that I'm not intruding."

Devari sits at his desk, "No, it's fine." He continues to lay his head on the desk, crumpling up his hat.

Ezlo frowns, "I see that you're distressed and I understand. It hurts to have your dreams crushed like that, but the elder was only thinking of your safety, you know."

Devari nods, "I know, I just really want to know more about the humans."

Ezlo mentions, "You also are aware that I and Link closed the portal connecting us and the human world, correct?"

Devari nods again, "I am aware. I just wish I could just go see it for myself."

Ezlo then tells Devari, "Come with me, child." He turns away and begins walking off, he takes a few steps before realizing that Devari isn't following him, "I said let's go! You're just as bad as Link sometimes!"

Devari nods, "Yes, Master Ezlo!" He puts his cap back on and follows Ezlo.

Ezlo walks him out of the Minish Village and towards the Minish shrine that he mostly resides in, he and Devari enter the shrine, he asks Devari, "Are you sure that you want to do this? Are you ready?"

Devari exclaims, "Yes! Your teachings are the reason why I know as much about the humans as I do!" He looks determined.

Ezlo nods, "Very well, here is my Minish pendant, take it with you on your journey so the humans can see you." He hands the pendant to Devari.

Devari clenches it in his hands, "Alright!"

Ezlo then uses his mystical powers to open up a portal to the human world, "Let me see…" He searches for the location that he wants. "Aha, there we are, it's in Japan where they are holding the coexistence of creatures."

Devari nods, "Of course! I've studied Japanese the best of my knowledge and I have read up about their culture, it's very fascinating to me!"

Ezlo then warns him, "Now, once you enter this portal, you are on your own from here, don't come crying to me when something either eats you or steps on you. You will be able to be seen with the Minish pendant but your size will still make it difficult for them to notice you."

Devari ecstatically exclaims, "Of course I understand!"

Ezlo nods, "Alright then, child. Just find the Interspecies Coordinator and you should be fine. A host will then take you in."

Devari tilts his head, "Is that how it works?" He then jumps up happily, "I'll do that!"

Ezlo, with a nod of his head, points his staff towards the portal, "Then go, young Devari."

Devari turns towards the portal and then jumps inside.

The portal closes and Ezlo says, stroking his beard, "I should have told him that no one in that world has even heard of us Minish. Maybe they won't even take him in… well, he should be able to figure it out."

Devari swirls inside the portal, "Whoa… I don't feel so good." And he comes out of it and into a city looking environment, much different that the Minish Woods. "Whoa… what is this place?"

He is in some tall grass and he emerges and begins looking at everything, it's just so massive, or he's just so small, "I can't believe that I'm here! I…" He then remembers, "I need my books! I must study even more!"

The portal opens again and a leaf bag comes out of it and hits his head, "Ouch!" The portal closes again and Devari rubs his head and looks down at the leaf bag, "Oh, my books, thanks Master Ezlo." He carries the bag with one arm and he walks around the city, "Oh wait!" He puts on the Minish Pendant and he begins glowing and it stops, "I guess I'm able to be seen now." He continues walking.

He looks at everything in sight, he sees the windows with TVs in them that he heard a bit about, he sees people roaming around and even some liminals as the humans call them. "I love this already, I'm so glad that I'm going to study abroad. Now where do I sign myself up?" Devari looks around and finds the building that supposedly has where liminals sign themselves.

Devari continues on his journey, looking for the building as well, no such luck as he's so small compared to the city surrounding him, he also has to watch out from getting stepped on so he stays away from the center of the path and focuses on the sides.

A while later… he pants as he gets tired, "How long am I until I reach a place that even resembles where I'm supposed to go?" He eventually tries to ask someone in Japanese, "Excuse me but where can I find the liminal signup station?"

No one is able to hear him as his voice is so tiny, he sighs, "Figured as much." He says in Minish. He slings his bag over his shoulders and continues walking.

As he continues walking he begins thinking about something, "Now would that famous hero, Link would do at a time like this?" He begins mulling it over for a bit or two, "He finds a map!" He looks around the city for a map, "I wonder if they have some tourist maps lying about?" He searches for nearby stands if he can find any, "Um… where is… aha!" He sees a stand nearby and he rushes over as fast as he could.

He then leaps on the stand with his Minish jump, they are able to leap a great distance into the air to get around higher places. He looks about on the counter, "Is there a map or something on this table?"

The person that is running the counter sees Devari, "Eek! A mouse!" She begins trying to swat him.

Devari shouts, "W-wait! I'm not a…" He side hops out of the way of the swat, "Are you crazy or something?!" He was caught by surprise by that so he shouted all of that in Minish so all she could hear was, "P-pico! Pi picori..." And then "Pi pi pico picori!" In that order.

That didn't help his case as it was all like squeaking to her, "G-get away! Shoo!" She tries swatting Devari again.

Devari looks at what she had in her hands, "Tourist map!" He points to it as he shouts as loud as he could in Japanese.

The lady actually heard that, "What? Did you actually talk?" Gasping as the mouse that she thought he was could speak.

Devari nods, "I'm a Minish and I would like to have that map, please."

The lady sweatdrops, "S-so you're a liminal?"

Devari nods, "Yeah, I suppose you could say that."

The lady bows to Devari apologetically, "Sir! Please forgive me, please don't sue me!"

Devari sweatdrops, "Sue you? Why?"

The lady replies, "Wait… you don't know the extraspecies exchange law?"

Devari thinks about it and then replies, "I've heard about it but I didn't read it yet, I just got here and I would like directions to where I could sign up for it."

The lady nods, "Of course you do, that's why you wanted this map, ok." She gives Devari the tourist map, "I wish I could take you there myself but I'm still working, good luck anyway, little Minish."

Devari exclaims happily, "Thanks!" He carries the map in his arms as he carries his bag with his feather like tail. He goes along his merry way.

He stops at the side and lays out the map so he can see it carefully, "Let's see… that's where I am." He points to the location on the map that he's at." He scans the maps with his beady eyes looking for the station, "It's… over there?" He points to it and notices how far it is, "You've got to be kidding me!" He takes off his cap and bashes himself with it in frustration, "Well…" he puts it back on, "Time to get moving." He folds the map back up and carries on with his long trek.

He begins whistling a tune as he walks along the path, not even caring how long it will take him as he's very patient and the effort will be worth it. He's a very upbeat Minish.

A few hours of travelling and it gets kind of dark, he looks at the sky and he frowns a bit, "It's getting kind of late, aw… do I have to wait until tomorrow until I find that station?" Devari then exclaims, "I must keep going! Nothing will stop me, not even…"

He hears thunder which sends a chill down his spine, "Aw… don't tell me." Yep, it started to rain but luckily he actually has an umbrella like object with him, "I must keep my map!" He holds onto it for dear life.

Unfortunately for Devari, the wind starts to pick up and attempts to blow the map out of his hands, "No! Please don't take my one and only shelter and the only way I can keep going!"

Devari plays tug of war with the wind and it really wants his map, he actually goes backwards because of him holding onto the map and it's the opposite way that he wants to go which he points out, "Why can't you blow the other way?! I could have ridden the wind all the way there!" But it's not going his way as the wind wants to prevent his progress from being made.

He tries running in the rain so that he could keep going because otherwise, he wouldn't be able to, "Come on… please." And… yank! The wind takes the map out from his little hands, "Grrr... you thief!" Devari slams his hat on the ground and stomps on it in anger, after that, he picks it up, wrings it dry and puts it back on. "Well… I can't dwell on that any longer. I must keep going. At least I know the way now." He keeps going

Even if Devari could keep going without an interference in his way, the rain is still a problem as it's too much for little him to handle, "Augh, I'm soaking wet." He grabs his leaf bag and tries shielding it from the elements.

He keeps going… and going… and going, is this boring to you guys yet? Well, after a while of going he find another interference, the amount of water that he has to deal with, "Augh, it's like a river here and I can't swim." He almost gets swept away by the water, "S-stop, please…" He keeps his footing for as long as he did and trudges through the water.

"Whoa…" He looks behind him and gulps, "That can't be good…" He frowns as he sees a sewage drain right behind him and the water is pushing him right at it. Devari gets determined and shouts, "Not my time yet!" He uses his Minish jump ability to leap over the water and just hops along like that to avoid the current.

So, Devari keeps going like that and evades the mini river with his jumps, if only Link could jump like a Minish can do, huh? "How long do I have yet?" He looks at a nearby street sign, "Son of a…" He stops himself from swearing, "Sigh… gotta keep jumping, then." He hops along the water like a rabbit.

A while later… he pants from exhaustion, "Please… just let it end soon." Devari says, "Just give me something, anything good, I'll take it!"

Devari runs into someone and his path gets blocked, "Hey, watch where you… going?" He looks up at the figure.

It's a woman dressed in a black suit with sunglasses on, she has an umbrella with her, she laughs at Devari, "My… what a little creature you are. What's your name?" She asks Devari.

Devari gulps and replies, "Devari, ma'am. I'm trying to go to the signing up station for liminals."

The woman smiles, "I'm the liminal coordinator, Ms. Smith, so there's no need to do that." She picks up Devari, "I have gotten a report about a little mouse like liminal roaming around here but I never thought you would be this tiny. Just barely fit the size of my thumb."

Devari nods, "I'm a Minish. We are known to be tiny, so, can I sign up for that interspecies exchange law program, please?"

Ms. Smith smiles, "Well, we never seen a Minish before and your kind isn't on the list but since you did the effort, I think we could squeeze you in somewhere."

Devari exhales out of relief, "Oh, thank you, Ms. Smith!" He lays down on her hand out of breath.

Ms. Smith smiles and replies, "Just rest there, I'll take you to our headquarters to get you signed up."

So, Ms. Smith takes Devari to the headquarters and place him on a table, "Just wait here while I get everything ready for you." She walks out of the room.

Devari sits down and waits patiently for Ms. Smith, he looks around the room, "I'm actually here, I can't believe it. I'm so giddy right now!"

So, he continues to wait patiently for Coordinator Smith to return, but it's not going to be so peaceful to him as he would think, more liminals walk into the room, they seem to be in some kind of suit, they are talking with one another. "Ugh! Isn't there anything to do around here?" The one with stitches on her complains.

The big girl with a horn on her head is snacking away on some chips, "You shouldn't try to complain a lot, Zombina. I'm sure Coordinator Smith will find us another job to do."

The girl with stitches now dubbed Zombina sighs, "She better otherwise I might get bored back to life!"

"Eek!" The girl with only one eye shrieks.

Zombina turns towards her, "What got you so worked up, Manako?"

The cyclops girl Manako points to where Devari is sitting at, "T-there's a mouse in the room…" She tears up.

Zombina looks to where she's pointing, "Where?! I'm gonna catch it!" She rushes towards Devari.

Devari shouts in Minish, "Why do everybody think I'm a mouse?! Do we really look like one?!" He begins running.

Zombina exclaims, "It's making a run for it! Well, not if I got something so say about it!" She grabs a nearby broom and then sweeps it at Devari, "Got it!"

Devari screams, "Whoooaaaa!" He gets flung into the air.

Zombina searches around for Devari, "Where did it go? It's so tiny…"

And… Devari lands in the big girl with the horn's chip bag, "Now, where am I?" He sees a hand go into the bag and grabbed one of the chips that was close to him, "Oh, don't tell me…" He looks up and sees her munching on said chip. He sweatdrops and his pointy ears lower, "Yep, I'm in the chip bag…"

The large girl with the horn asks Zombina, "Did you catch the mouse yet?" As she reaches for another chip and this one had Devari on it.

Zombina shakes her head, "Not yet, Tio."

Manako screams, "It's right on your-" Her mouth gets covered by Zombina's hand.

Zombina whispers to Makako, "I wanna see if she notices it by the time she eats it, this is going to be entertaining to see." She removes her hand from Makako's mouth and laughs as she watches.

Devari exclaims, "Oh no… she actually got me!" He tries breaking free but can't, "She got my tail by a death grip! I can't escape!"

Zombina laughs, "She's totally going to eat the mouse, she has no clue."

Manako observes Devari a bit closer and she exclaims, "That's not a mouse! That's the small liminal that Coordinator Smith told us about!"

Tio or her name in full, Tionishia stops eating the chip and asks, "Huh, where?"

Zombina sighs, "You had to ruin my fun, didn't you?"

Devari was so close from being eaten that it wasn't funny, the chip was half eaten by the time that Manako exclaimed, luckily Tionishia didn't eat it all at once. His eyes are in white circles.

Zombina laughs, "Ok, that's still funny." She walks towards Tionishia and the chip that Devari is hanging off of as he fainted, "He's right here." She points to Devari.

Tionishia looks at Devari and smiles, "Aw, he's so cute, it would have been a shame if I accidentally ate him."

Zombina asks Devari, "Hey, little dude, are you alright?"

Devari moans, "Pi…" which is Minish for, "Gah…" Because he's moaning from fear. He eventually wakes up and sees Zombina from upside down, "Gah!" He exclaims again in Minish.

Zombina laughs as Devari flails around, "I like this little guy! He's fun to mess with unintentionally!"

Tionishia replies, "That's not nice, Zombina…" She picks up Devari by his tail and replies, "Hey there, cutie! My name is Tio!"

Devari shouts while still flailing, "What the heck kind of hello is that?! I almost got eaten here!" He shouts in Minish as he's too scared to speak any lick of Japanese.

Zombina laughs, "What the hell is he saying?! Does he know any Japanese or is he too scared to say any?"

Devari sighs, "Touché…" In Japanese after he calmed down a little.

A dark colored girl with white hair that covers her body shows up, "Just let me calm him down." She hops on the table and turns herself into a Minish.

Tionishia places Devari on the table, "I'm so sorry that I scared you, little guy." She apologizes.

Devari replies, "Just let Ms. Smith back in, please." He lays on the table.

The transformed Minish says, "Hey, over here."

Devari looks up and sees her, "What…?" He gets up.

The transformed Minish mentions, "I'm not a real whatever the hell you are, I'm just trying to calm you down. I'm a doppelganger."

Devari's eyes perk up, "Wait…" He checks his bags and pulls out a small book, "Erm…" he searches for the doppelganger in the book, "Oh yeah, doppelganger, just as what the book says, you can shapeshift into anyone you want."

The doppelganger Minish nods, "At least you calmed yourself, right?"

Devari nods, "Yeah, thanks, err…"

The fake Minish exclaims, "Just call me Doppel, ok?" She turns back to normal and sits on the table.

Devari nods, "Ok, it's nice to meet you all, I'm Devari!"

Zombina replies, "So what the heck are you? I never seen a liminal that looks like that before."

Devari replies, "I'm a Minish and we aren't from around here, I wanted to sign myself up for the extraspecies exchange program."

Zombina says, "Liminals signing themselves up generally aren't from around here. You have to be more specific than that, like what region do you come from?"

Devari thinks about that, "Well, I come from the Minish world which is separate from the human world and it's more like a realm, you see…" He shows his pendant to them, "Minish can't be seen by adults and this pendant lets one be shown." He takes it off to show them.

The all exclaim, "Whoa!" Except for Doppel who looks like she doesn't care.

Devari puts it back on, "So, who are you guys?"

Zombina exclaims, "We are the badass MON squad, kid! We make sure that no liminal breaks the law!"

Devari sweatdrops, "Did I do something wrong?"

Doppel replies, "You trespassed into our world and you must pay the price…" She says bluntly.

Devari yelps, "Gah!"

Doppel then giggles her herself, "Just messing with you! We knew that you were coming but Manako thought you were a mouse."

Manako replies, "I-I didn't know what a Minish looked like!" She tears up.

Devari faces Makako and says, "I forgive you, Miss Manako! Please don't cry."

Zombina asks, "What's with the honorific?"

Devari clears his throat, "It's just how I was raised, Miss Zombina."

Zombina busts out laughing, "Are you freaking serious?! That's hysterical!"

Devari tilts his head in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

Zombina laughs, "Don't worry about it! You just rest easy; we're done messing with you for now."

Devari replies, "For now, huh?"

Ms. Smith returns and the MON squad goes at attention, "Welcome back, Coordinator Smith!" They all shout.

Ms. Smith nods, "At ease. Alright Devari, I informed the government about your species."

Devari is at the edge of his seat, very anxious, "And…?"

Ms. Smith replies, "They'll add your species to the list if…"

Devari replies, "If what?! I must know!"

Ms. Smith asks, "If you agree to help the MON squad with missions on occasions."

Doppel replies asking, "Why bother? I can turn into one of him already."

Zombina then mentions, "But can you turn invisible like he can?"

Doppel nods, "Yes!" Sweatdropping a bit.

Devari mentions, "I could also talk to animals, that another trait that a Minish has."

Ms. Smith replies, "We could use two infiltrators, we'll see what he can do when we need him."

Devari exclaims, "I'll take it!"

Doppel replies, "Eh, I guess I can mess with him more this way."

Devari sweatdrops, "I don't like the sound of that…"

Ms. Smith then asks Devari, "So, you seem to be very civilized for someone who just got into Japan."

Devari nods, "Oh, yes! I've studied with my master, Ezlo ever since I was a little Minish kid, he taught me from speaking Hylian, Japanese, the culture of both Hylians and your world."

Ms. Smith replies, "Hylians, huh."

Devari explains, "It's your world's humans and we coexist with them, there are town Minish who directly help the Hylians but I'm a forest Minish who sometimes leave goodies for adventuring Hylians. I've done a bit of that a while back. That's why I really want to study abroad."

Ms. Smith nods, "I see, so your kind is suited for the list anyway."

Devari nods in agreement, "Yes, ma'am."

Ms. Smith nods again, "That's all I wanted to hear, do you wish to go with your host now or wait until the morning?"

Devari exclaims enthusiastically, "Now! I've been waiting for so long! Did you already get me a host?"

Ms. Smith chuckles, "You could say that…"

Devari tilts his head in confusion, "Ok, I'll take your word for it, Ms. Smith."

Ms. Smith picks up Devari as he carries his bag, "I'll take you there right away, I've been meaning to go over there anyway." She takes a step outside and noticed that that weather has gotten really bad, "Ugh, I think it's a storm out there. If I wasn't out there to retrieve you then you probably wouldn't make it."

Devari shutters at the thought, "Yep, Minish are really weak against water."

Ms. Smith replies, "Do you really want to go out there when it's this bad?"

Devari sweatdrops, "I think I can wait until the storm recedes."

Ms. Smith nods going back inside the headquarters, "Good, because there's no way in hell that I'm going outside in that storm, but your host makes really damn good coffee." She is conflicted by the two options.

Devari's ears perk up hearing that, "Coffee, huh?"

Ms. Smith asks, "Wait, can you make coffee?"

Devari replies, "I can make tea but coffee is basically the same thing, right?"

Ms. Smith exclaims, "No, it's not the same thing! Coffee is the thing of legends! Nothing can top it!"

Devari sweatdrops, "Ok, jeez! I'll try to make some for you, Ms. Smith, just calm down a bit."

Ms. Smith nods mentioning, "This could be your first test to prove yourself that you have what it takes."

Devari salutes, "Yes, Ms. Smith!"

Ms. Smith brings Devari back into the headquarters, "I'm going away for a bit and when I come back, I'd expect you have my coffee ready. Good luck."

Devari jumps in the air, "You bet!"

And Ms. Smith leaves. Zombina and the others are still in the room and she asks, "Why are you still here? Aren't you going with your host?"

Devari explains, "Well, the storm is still going and I see no harm staying here for a bit longer."

Zombina crosses her arms, "So, you wanna hang out with us, do you?"

Devari replies, "Hang… out? I don't think I have ever done that before unless my sister counts."

Zombina says mentioning Petari, "Your sister? Why isn't she with you?"

Devari explains, "Well, my master only asked me to go and my little sister doesn't even know the first thing about Japan, she can't even speak Japanese, only our native tongue." He jumps on the counter where the coffee machine is at as he explains himself.

Zombina smirks, "That's a sign of a bad big brother if you leave her behind without telling her."

Devari sweatdrops, "Err… I'm sure Master Ezlo would tell her eventually." He tries setting the coffee up by himself, pushing the coffee pitcher towards the machine, "I hope."

Zombina chuckles, "How is your master? Is he a noble one or one of those old pervs?"

Devari exclaims feeling offense, "Master Ezlo is not that way! He is wise and honorable!"

Zombina chuckles, "I'm sure he is, what about you? You don't have tendencies to use your size to your advantage?"

As Devari sets up the coffee filter and the coffee itself, he thinks about this, "I'm not sure what you mean by that."

Zombina giggles to herself and murmurs to herself, "This little guy is so pure that it's adorable! I gotta do something to mess with him."

Devari places the coffee into the top of the machine and presses the button and activates it, "There, I have no idea how I managed to figure out such an advanced piece of technology but there I did it anyway. I just hope she likes it."

Zombina then asks Devari, "So, what do you think you should do now?" As she laughs to herself.

Devari goes over to his books, "I should study up to refresh myself." He opens one and gets reminded, "Oh, I should look up on your girls' species so I can get well acquainted with you all."

Zombina nods, "Yeah, you do that, don't mind me." She goes behind where Devari is facing and does something.

Devari looks through his encyclopedia of liminals, "Let's see… Miss Zombina, erm… zombie, I suppose." He looks through it, "Aha, so, do you eat brains and all that? That's what zombies generally eat according to this book."

Zombina replies, "Well, I do sometimes get the urge to but you're too small to satisfy me anyway." She continues doing her thing.

Devari laughs, "Right… ok, next is Miss Tio, so, what are you, ma'am."

Tionishia replies happily, "Oh! I'm an ogre!" She continues eating her chips that she still has.

Doppel mentions, "How many chips are in there?"

Devari nods, "Right, ogre, let's see… yep, I see, huh, ogres are a very erm… interesting species, I'm glad to have met one now."

Tionishia exclaims, "Really?! I'm so glad that you like Tio! I hope that we can have some fun while you are here!"

Devari smiles, "I would like that, too! Next is… Miss Manako."

Manako gets all reserved about that, "D-don't look me up, you may not like what you see."

Devari shakes his head, "I highly doubt that, Miss Manako, you are a very beautiful woman. I would like to know more about you."

Manako tears up from that, "No! You're just saying that!"

Devari shakes his head, "No, I mean it! I mean, it says you can see from a far distance, and if it wasn't for you spotting me, I would have been… err, somewhere else."

Manako blushes, "I… suppose so, I'm not really used to others complementing me."

Devari smiles, "You all are amazing women that I'm glad to have met!" He puts his book away and tries lying down, "Huh? What's this soft surface that I'm lying against?" He pushes down on it, "It's firm but… what is it?" He turns around and sees what it actually is, "Um…"

Zombina replies, "Oh, sorry, my boob just fell off while you are reading your encyclopedia, can you stitch it back on for me?"

Devari sweatdrops, "Um… sure, I'm glad to oblige, Miss Zombina." He goes up to it and tries lifting it up, "I hope that I'm not offending but it's rather too heavy for me to lift."

Zombina replies, "Oh, no problem, I'll hold it in place while you stitch, It's just a pain sometimes." She carries both the fallen breast and Devari and lifts up her top, "Be careful now, I'm sensitive." She giggles as she waits if he'll buy it.

Devari nods, "I'll try."

Zombina gives Devari a needle to use as she holds her boob in place, "You can start at any time, you know."

Devari nods, "Right." He begins stitching it back on, "I'm not hurting you, right?"

Zombina begins making noises, "It tingles a bit."

Devari sweatdrops, "S-sorry." He continues sewing it back on.

Zomina moves Devari where he needs him as he stitches her fallen breast back on that she purposely unstitched, "Ooh…" She fakes a moan.

Devari sweatdrops, "S-sorry." As he finishes up, he then realizes, "Wait… zombies can't feel any pain."

Zombina busts out laughing, "It took you that long to realize, genius?"

Devari makes an annoyed look, "And I bet you did this on purpose, too."

Zombina laughs again, "Brilliant deduction there, little guy!" She says sarcastically.

Devari growls a little bit, "I can't believe you tricked me like that, Miss Zombina."

Zombina laughs, "You have to admit that I got you good!"

Devari bites down the thread to remove the needle and says, "I guess so." He sighs, "You are enjoying this a little too much."

Zombina nods, "Just a little." She places Devari down, "I just can't believe that you had that under control, I would have thought you would break down or something."

Devari groans, "It wasn't easy, I can tell you that much."

Ms. Smith returns, "I'm back!" She looks at the coffee machine, "Very good, I see that you made the coffee." She goes to get some.

Devari sweatdrops as he's nervous, "Erm…"

Ms. Smith drinks it, "It's… pretty good. Not as good as your host's but it's sort of close. I can say that you'll be a welcoming addition to the squad."

Tionishia exclaims happily, "Yay! Welcome to the MON squad, little guy!" She picks Devari up.

Ms. Smith replies, "I don't think you should hold him, you might squish him to smithereens."

Tionishia frowns, "Aw… but he's so cute that I can't resist."

Devari replies "It's fine. I trust Miss Tio to not crush me to death."

Tionishia exclaims, "Yay~!" She pets Devari with a finger.

The petting is really rough on Devari as she's that strong and she isn't applying a lot of pressure or at least she thinks so, "It's ok… ouch." He says as Tionishia pets him.

Zombina laughs, "I can barely see Devari on Tio's hand."

Ms. Smith replies, "I have to get going soon so can you guys lock up when you are done and Devari can just sleep here for tonight, there might be a place to hide in and you can remove your pendant so you won't be seen."

The MON squad shouts in unison, "Yes, Coordinator Smith!"

Ms. Smith nods, "Good, because I'm out of here!" She leaves with the rest of the coffee and exits the building.

Zombina replies to Tionishia, "Come on… he needs his rest too so put him back on the table."

Tionishia frowns, "Aw, but can't I just take him home with me for tonight? I promise I'll take good care of him."

Zombina replies, "He's not a pet, you know. He's a liminal just like you and me."

Tionishia gives in, "Aw…" She puts Devari down, "I'll see you tomorrow hopefully, little cutie."

The group leaves Devari be and he is stuck in a dark office all to himself, "Well… that was a good day despite all the hardships that came with it." He removes his pendant and puts it in his bag including all of his books and goes behind the coffee machine, "I wonder what tomorrow will bring." He lays his head on his bag and goes to sleep.

* * *

 **Well, that's all of this chapter done! Devari had a big day, didn't he? Well, to be honest, everything is bigger than him. What will tomorrow bring him? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Hyrulean Monster Encyclopedia (It's just this one creature until further notice): Minish/Picori (As Hylians call them due to how their language are.)**

 **A mouse like creature that are no bigger than a child's thumb. They are pale skinned and have pointy ears just like a Hylian and if you don't know what a Hylian is then play some Zelda games, damn it! They have four fingers on each hand and their feet resemble their hands, they have black beady eyes and have hair and hair color. They have feather like tails and are known to be agile jumpers as they need to get around quicker, like traversing from plants or fungi cause of their small stature. There are three known Minish types: Forest, Town and Mountain Minish and Devari is a forest Minish. They can have hair and hair color just like humans and Hylians. They also have the ability to speak with normal, everyday animals so each Minish is multilingual but only a few can actually speak the words of men. And the most well-known thing about a Minish is that they are invisible to adults and only well behaved children can see them.**

* * *

 **That's all so happy reading!**


	2. Trust Takes Time

**More Life as A Minish because I want to! It's a pretty fun idea that I really like and I hope you do, too.**

* * *

The next morning, Devari is already awake and is preparing himself for his big day, where he will actually go with his host and learn from him, he is whistling a tune as he is very giddy again, "I gotta make the coffee now…!" He sings as he hums his song, whatever it is.

A bit later, the MON squad and Ms. Smith clock in, "The coffee has been made." Ms. Smith points out.

Devari appears and exclaims, "I've made it just for you, Ms. Smith! It's the least I can do after all you did for me."

Ms. Smith grabs a cup and says, "Aren't you the little gentleman, Devari!" She drinks a bit of it.

Devari chuckles, "I guess so…"

Tionishia greets Devari, "Good morning, bitsy pookums!"

Devari sweatdrops from the nickname, "Good morning to you, too, Miss Tio!"

Zombina laughs at the nickname, "So, are we all going to give ya a nickname, then?"

Devari replies, "If you want, I guess, and good morning, Miss Zombina."

Zombina laughs, "Yeah, good morning, little bit."

Devari sighs, "So, is that how it's going to be, then?"

Doppel joins in, "Sure is, munchkin." She smiles as she uses her nickname for Devari.

Devari sighs, "All of those except for Miss Tio's nickname sounds offensive. You're not going to give me a nickname, too, are you Ms. Smith?" Devari turns to her.

Ms. Smith replies with a smiles, "Nah, I'll spare you the trouble. Anyway, are you all ready to go?"

Devari nods, "You bet I am!"

Tionishia frowns, "Aw, is it the last time we'll be seeing you, bitsy pookums?"

Devari replies, "In a while, it is, but it'll be ok, we'll see each other again, Miss Tio."

Tionishia picks up Devari, "Ooh, I'm going to miss you a lot!" She brings Devari towards her as if she's going to hug him.

Zombina realizes this and she laughs, "He's totally going to become a smear if Tio is actually going to hug him!"

And Tionishia hugs Devari, none of the MON squad can see him as she does this as she completely covers him, And Ms. Smith isn't caring as she is drinking her coffee. She does comment, "He really does make some good coffee."

As Tionishia finishes her hug, she looks to see if Devari is ok, "Huh? Bitsy pookums? Where did you go?"

Where he's at isn't a surprise as she pushed him all the way between her breasts, and he's completely smothered in them, "Can't breathe!" He moans. He tries kicking so that he could escape but the two mounds were just too great for him.

Tionishia actually felt that, though, "Hee hee, that tickles, bitsy pookums!" She giggles as reaches in and pulls out Devari from between her boobs, "Sorry about that, but you were just too cute that I couldn't resist myself!" She places Devari back on the table.

Devari coughs as he gets precious oxygen back, "No… cough… problem. I'm… cough… ok."

Zombina laughs, "I'm going to pop my stitches! I can't believe you actually survived that! I would have thought she would obliterate you with those boobs!"

Devari replies, "Me, too… I suppose a Minish's small stature prevents us from being smooshed as we can squeeze through almost about anything."

Ms. Smith says, "Well, I think that's enough bonding for now, we should head off before it gets any later." She picks up Devari and takes him to her car, "Now, for real we're going, the storm is long gone and there's nothing to prohibit us anymore. You may cheer now."

Devari exclaims happily, "Yay! I can't wait!"

Ms. Smith chuckles to herself, "I knew you would do that, now… we should be off." She takes Devari over to his host's house.

As she does so, Devari looks out the window and sees the city, which now looks smaller than he had thought because he's on higher grounds, right on top of Ms. Smith's car HUD.

Ms. Smith looks over at him and smiles, "It's a nice town, isn't it?"

Devari nods, "Yeah, I never seen anything like it, and all the liminals out there enjoying it."

Ms. Smith comments, "Well, you'll be able to enjoy it, too, when you host takes you out there."

Devari laughs, "Yeah! And hopefully I won't have another moment like yesterday ever again." He looks out the window again looking at all the scenery, "I wonder if Petari is ok on her own." He mutters to himself in Minish to avoid asking any questions about that from Ms. Smith.

And they arrive at Devari's host's house, Ms. Smith picks Devari up and she exits her car, "Now, just to give you a warning before you head in there, your host has more liminals living with him, so make sure you don't upset them if he pays more attention to you, you're so small and I hate to see them flatten you on your first day over here."

Devari sweatdrops thinking about that, he gives Ms. Smith a thumbs up, "Not to worry, Ms. Smith! I got this!"

Ms. Smith arrives at the door and knocks on it, "I think you'll be just fine. You are a pretty smart kid and you'll get along with them easily, most male liminals are pretty aggressive so someone like you is a breath of fresh air."

A voice echoes from inside the house, "Coming!" It sounded male so Devari assumes that it's his host.

Devari is so psyched that he can't contain himself, it's also a mix of anxiety, but the good kind, "I do wonder if they'll like me." He says in Minish.

The door opens and a young adult male comes out from the house, he has spiky black hair and he has a warming smile, his eyes are just white circles which Devari points out, "I wonder if his guests wear him down judging by how his eyes look right now."

The man is making something, "Oh, good morning, Ms. Smith. What brings you here so early in the morning?"

Ms. Smith gives him a wave, "Ah, good morning, Darling-kun, your cooking smells just as great as ever, but I'm sadly not coming here to eat, I'm dropping by your new liminal guest."

A feminine voice shrieks, "What?!" Taking completely aback by the news.

'Darling-kun' is also taken aback but not as much as the girl that shrieked, "A new guest? What are you talking about? I never gotten anything from you about that."

Ms. Smith chuckles calmly, "It seems that I forget to each time, well, just make sure that your new guest is welcomed into your home."

A serpent girl comes over, looking very upset about this, "What?! Have you taken consideration about how we feel about this?! One more guests means more competition for darling's affection!"

Devari sweatdrops, "She seems nice."

The serpent girl hears Devari and looks around, "Where is she?!"

Ms. Smith mentions, "Ah, she isn't a-"

The serpentine girl looks at Ms. Smith's hand where Devari is at and comments before Ms. Smith got a chance to explain herself, "Oh, she's a little bite sized munchkin! She won't satisfy darling at all!"

'Darling' looks down where the serpent girl is looking at and comments, "I've never seen a liminal like that before, is she a new species?"

Devari frowns, "I'm not a-"

He gets cut off by the serpent girl, "If you ever try anything with darling, then you'll be sorry!" She makes a whip sound with her tail.

'Darling' replies to the serpent girl, "Miia, be nice. We should show our new guest everything there is about Japan." He then introduces himself, "My name is Kimihito Kurusu, it's a pleasure to serve you." He bows to Devari.

Devari sweatdrops, "Can I actually try to explain myself now?"

Ms. Smith shakes her head and says, "No, allow me. Darling-kun, before you jump into anymore conclusions, this liminal is a male."

The two gasp in awe, Kimihito goes over to Devari and bows a lot, "I'm sorry, sir! Please forgive me, I had no idea!" At least he's ok with having a male liminal living at his house, right?

Devari bows at Kimihito, "It's alright, Master Kimihito, it's quite alright, with how our faces look, it's pretty understandable that Minish can get mistaken as a female."

Kimihito asks, "So that's what you are? Huh, a Minish." He begins looking it up in his book, "I don't see any monster like that, not even a subspecies of one."

Devari replies, "Well, you were right the first time, I'm a new species. It's a pleasure to be living at your home, Master Kimihito. My name is Devari." He bows to Kimihito.

Kimihito does the same, "The pleasure is all mine. Miia, will you please introduce yourself to Devari?"

The serpent girl, Miia goes over to Devari and says, "At least you're a guy, then there won't be any problems between us. My name is Miia, it's nice to meet you!"

Devari looks at Miia and replies, "Hello, Miss Miia, it's nice to meet you, too. I can tell that you really like our master."

Kimihito comments, "At least you're a gentleman, there will definitely not be any problems. Alright, I'm going to finish up breakfast. Ms. Smith, will you be joining us, today?"

Ms. Smith replies, "I'd love to but then the rest of the MON squad would just get mad at me that they weren't invited. I'll see you guys later, though!" She tosses Devari to Kimihito.

Kimihito catches him, "Alright, you sit tight while I'll get breakfast ready." He places Devari on the floor, he then frowns saying, "Sorry, I don't have time to get your room ready but I have a lot on my plate right now."

Devari smiles, "No, it's alright. I can get find a place, Minish can adapt easily. You worry about the breakfast and I'll worry about my room."

Kimihito gives Devari a wave, "Right!" And he goes back into the kitchen being the busy bee that he is.

Devari looks around the room and tries to find a permanent room for himself, "Huh, what seems like the best suitable spot for me to sleep at?"

Miia goes over to him and asks, "So, what is your plan for staying here?"

Devari turns to Miia and says, "Well, Miss Miia, I would like to study the human culture and see what it has to offer. It's as simple as that."

Miia asks, "Why are you so polite? What is the deal with that?"

Devari frowns, "I shouldn't be polite? But, that's just how I was raised, Miss Miia."

Miia nods, "Right, sorry I asked. You just give that vibe that you are plotting something, I just can't figure out what."

Devari shrugs, "Can't tell you that, I'm afraid. Now please excuse me while I find a place to sleep at."

Miia nods and goes to her business. Devari continues to look for a suitable place for himself, "Aw, shoot! I can't figure out where my room should be at."

He feels vibrations coming towards him, "Um… what's that?" He turns around and sees more liminals coming for him, "Oh, that's what it is, just the rest of Master Kimihito's guests."

A bird girl exclaims, "Where's our new guest?! Papi would like to greet him!" She flies above really close to Devari.

A centaur just calmly says, "Now, Papi. Be calm, I'm sure he'll be glad to introduce himself."

Devari asks, "Did Miss Miia tell the others about me? Well, I guess I should introduce myself." He climbs up on a counter and exclaims, "Hello, everyone!"

The other look at him and sees him, Papi rushes over him, "Aw, Papi thinks he's so cute! I wanna squeeze him tight!" She picks Devari up and hugs him.

Devari shouts, "Ack! Not again!"

The centaur girl scolds Papi, "Put him down this instant. That be-eth not the way to introduce yourself." She clears her throat, "My name is Centorea Shianus, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She bows at Devari.

Devari salutes at Centorea, "Nice to meet you, Miss Centorea." He gets tossed up and down by Papi, "G-gah ah ah! P-please stop doing that, Miss Papi!"

Papi, of course, doesn't listen to what the little Devari has to say as she's really enjoying herself tossing him up and down, "Papi thinks that the new guest is fun! What was your name, devour?"

Devari shakes his head, "No, it's Devari! Please call me by that, ok?"

Papi replies, "Papi just said that, devour. Is that your name because you're just that cute?"

Devari groans, "You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?"

"Oh ho ho, what do we have here?" A spider woman goes into the living room, "Is our new guest really that small? This will be fun!"

Devari looks at the spider girl and sweatdrops, "O-on second thought, you can continue calling me devour and tossing me up and down like this. Just as long as-"

The spider woman asks Papi, "Can I meet our new guest? I would really like to introduce myself properly."

Papi exclaims, "Okey dokey, Rachnee!" She tosses Devari over to 'Rachnee'.

Devari flails as he is being tossed to 'Rachnee', "I-I'm not ok with this!"

'Rachnee' catches Devari in her claws and look at him carefully, "Oh, you're an interesting monster, just what are you?"

Devari sees her close up and sweatdrops, "Ahem! I'm Devari the Minish. It's nice to meet you, err…"

The spider girl introduces herself, "I'm Rachnera Arachnera, I hope we can get along just fine…" She gives Devari a sinister look.

Devari gulps, "Erm, Miss Rachnera, you're not going to do anything to me, right?"

Rachnera smiles, "Don't worry, I'll take good care you." She spins some web with her other claw.

Devari gulps, "O-ok…"

A bit later, Devari is being hung upside down on a little thread of silk, "M-Miss Rachnera, c-can you put me down, now?! I'm starting to feel sick."

Rachnera just sits there pushing Devari from side to side as he is being held by her thread, "And what fun is that? I can't wait to think of ways to tie you up and by your size, I don't have to use much thread!" She huffs with pleasure as she begins imagining that.

Devari shouts, "L-ladies! A little help would be nice, please!"

Centorea replies, "I'd love to oblige but I do not wish to become her plaything as well."

Devari shouts, "Miss Papi, can I ask for some assistance, mayhaps?"

Papi is currently too busy investing in a game right now with a slime girl.

Devari is getting spin around by Rachnera now, "Getting dizzy, Miss Re…Ra… Rachnera… ugh." His eyes are swirls right now.

Rachnera laughs, "Just like a fly in my web, you won't get out unless I say that you can."

Devari asks, "Is this how you greet others?"

Rachnera replies, "Not always, but you looked really fun to play around with." She pushes Devari a bit more, "I wonder when honey will be done cooking." She then leaves Devari there.

Devari's swinging slowly goes to a stop and then he realizes, "Wait… did you all just leave me here? Where are you going? Um…" He notices that they're by the table, "Seriously, Miss Rachnera?! That's not cool! Ugh…" He exhales, "So, I'm just going to be hanging here until an unannounced amount of time? Aw…" He looks around for someone to help him.

He then sees Miia going downstairs presumably ready to eat, she notices Devari, "Oh, did you have fun with spidey, Devari?" She giggles at him.

Devari gets an unamused face, "Yeah, fun is the word for it. Can you cut me off of here, please?"

Miia replies, "I don't know, you seem to be having a lot of fun hanging around. And I don't know if spidey would appreciate if I let you go." She begins slithering away, "I'm going to be enjoying darling's breakfast now."

Devari shouts, "Wait! Please cut me down and I'll do you a favor!"

Miia turns towards Devari, "I'm listening…"

Devari thinks to himself, "You schemy reptile…" He says outloud, "Ok… um… If you help me with this, I'll help you with something else. Like… I have no idea." He says as he thinks of something to convince Miia.

Miia replies, "You'll help me win darling's heart?" She asks.

Devari thinks about that, "That sounds like a tall order there, I'm afraid. I would love to help, but I have no knowledge in how to do that."

Miia replies, "Oh, well that is the only thing I want from you and if you can't help me, then… just wait until spidey decides to cut you down." She waves by to Devari as she goes into the kitchen.

Devari shouts, "Ok! I give! I'll help you with that, Miss Miia!"

Miia laughs, "Excellent!" She gets some scissors and cuts Devari down.

Devari is falling, "Gah!"

Miia catches Devari with her tail, "After breakfast, you'll help me."

Miia enters the kitchen and exclaims, "I found Devari, darling!"

Kimihito nods, "Good job, Miia. Everyone, this is our new guest. Please treat him like you treat everyone else in here."

Rachnera smiles at Devari, "Oh, I will…" Not even caring that Devari got cut down.

Devari sweatdrops, "Heh heh…"

A mermaid sitting at the table comments, "Oh, he reminds me of little shrimps. How adorable!"

Devari sighs, "Are the small comments ever going to stop?"

After breakfast, everyone goes back to what they were doing, Devari exits the kitchen with a downed look on his face, "Huh…"

Kimihito walks toward him and asks, "What's wrong, Devari? Are you happy here?"

Devari turns towards him, "Oh, Master Kimihito! Yes! I am, I just was thinking about something."

Kimihito nods and asks, "Did you ever find a place to sleep?"

Devari shakes his head, "Not yet… I couldn't figure out a suitable spot."

Kimihito thinks about it and says, "I got just the thing! I'll be right back!" He rushes upstairs to get something.

Devari sits against the wall and pulls out his books and begins reading, "Some studying will take my mind off the stress I had to deal with."

"Hey, Devvi!" Miia shouts out looking for him.

Devari yelps, "Ack! Miss Miia's looking for me! I'll just study and maybe she'll let me be." He continues reading his book.

Miia eventually finds him, "Hey, Devvi, you can put the books away, it's time for scheming!"

Devari replies "I'd love to, but I really need to know this. It's rather important, the amount of food expenses is an important thing, you know."

Miia exclaims, "Let darling take care of that! You promised to help me!"

Devari switches books and begins reading another one, "Ok, but maybe the solution is in one of these books." He begins reading again.

Miia gets upset, "We had a deal, Devvi! You better help me or else!"

Devari yelps, "I know, I'm sorry! I'm just really stressed out here!" He puts the books away.

Miia asks, "What got you so stressed?"

Devari sighs, "Well, I was just maybe worried that I may not get accepted around here. I just thought that you are taking advantage of me because you probably don't like me."

Miia then grabs Devari, "Is that all?"

Devari yelps, "M-Miss Miia! What are you doing?"

Miia says, "You are just worried that you may not be liked. Well, it seems like to me that everybody likes you. You just gotta stop being insecure about that."

Devari sighs, "It's about your plan. I just feel that… I can't do a thing about it."

Miia exclaims, "W-what?!"

Devari nods, "I'm sorry, but that seems like something that you have to do on your own and if you think that Minish has the power to grant something like that, well… we just don't."

Miia sighs, "Oh…" She puts Devari down, "I'm sorry to put you through that. I just thought I might actually have a chance with darling because you said you could do something and I was just joking with you." She frowns.

Devari gives her a warming smile, "I know, but you can do anything you set your mind into! Just like how I got here!" He gives her a thumbs up, "Dreams are just as big as you make them to be, Miss Miia! Just gotta work hard on them!"

Miia nods, "You're right! Thanks, Devvi!" She slithers away.

Devari sighs, "Master Ezlo's words have actually paid off."

Kimihito returns with a power drill, "Alright, I've decided that I can just drill a hole into the wall and that could be your room."

Devari replies, "So, you're making me live in a mouse hole?"

Kimihito sweatdrops, "I didn't want to word it like that."

Devari exclaims, "Sounds good to me!"

Kimihito asks, "So, do you want it where you're leaning because you seem pretty fond of that spot."

Devari nods, "Yes, please!" He moves out of the way so that Kimihito can work.

Miia out of nowhere jumps on Kimihito, "Darling! I'm going to work harder for you!"

Kimihito tries to keep the drill steady, "T-that's great, Miia, but can you get off of me? I can't work with you on top of me like that."

Miia exclaims, "I'm going to cook even harder for you!" She rushes towards the kitchen.

Devari asks, "Didn't we just ate?"

Kimihito sighs, "Miia is just as enthusiastic as ever."

Devari replies, "I might have told her that. I was just trying to help her."

Kimihito looks at Devari, "Oh, really? Well, that's awful nice of you. You seem to hit it well off with her." He begins drilling the hole.

Devari replies, "If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it, master! Even if it's just to help you keep your other guests happy. Teach me everything you know!"

Kimihito seems surprised by that, "You sure? Will you be able to handle it?"

Devari exclaims, "You bet! You are my master and I'm your student!"

Kimihito chuckles, "You seem to be the only one that is going by that. The other girls just want to marry me."

Devari thinks about that and replies, "That seems to have explained everything." He continues watching his master work on his room.

A bit later and it's done, Kimihito brushes his hands, "There! That seems to work, will this size be enough to satisfy you, Devari?"

Devari enters the hole and looks around, he is happy with it, "I love this! It looks to be very spacious for me!" He takes his bag to his room and places his books where he wants them. "I'll take what I learned from you building my room and use that to make some furniture for myself."

Kimihito chuckles, "Well, good luck!" He waves at Devari and gets up and goes off.

Devari nods, "Time to get to work myself!"

He begins getting stuff for his room, making his furniture with anything he can find, just like he did at the Minish woods, he used what he observed from Kimihito as reference to how he can go about building the things. "A little pebble! I can use this as a human's hammer to fit these pieces of wood together!" He then does so with his construction.

After his little project is completed, he observes it, "Not bad if I say so myself, it only took like a couple hours gathering all the wood I could find around here and then gathering them here and then constructing it. Being a forest Minish really paid off." Devari places his books on the wooden desk that he made, "Perhaps I would do with some relaxing for once." He goes out of his hole a bit and looks around the room, "That ecstatic lamia is still making what I would presume lunch and that energetic harpy is still playing a game. What would a Minish like myself do around here?"

"What would you do, indeed~?" A familiar voice echoes.

Devari gets a little heart attack, "Oh, Miss Rachnera, you scared me!"

Rachnera looks down at the little Minish, "Oh, come on. I'm not that scary! Are you Minish really that skittish?"

Devari chuckles nervously, "I suppose we are, Miss Rachnera. I just don't have that much luck with spider based creatures from my world so someone like you sets me off. Oh, I'm not trying to say that you're like them, I'm just saying that's why I get easily surprised by you."

Rachnera nods, "That's perfectly understandable, now… how about some bonding between you and me?"

Devari sweatdrops, "Um, the literal kind or the figurative kind?"

Rachnera smiles seductively, "Well… let's just say that you'll find out soon enough." She attempts to grab Devari from inside the mouse hole.

Devari dodges it and back away, "M-Miss Rachnera, I appreciate that you like me that much or something along those lines but I would much rather play a different game, one that doesn't involve me being tied and then being swayed around like a pendulum."

Rachnera continues to convince him, "Now, I wouldn't do that old trick again, I have something much more fun in mind. I think you're going to like it."

Devari blinks twice in confusion, "Something that I'll like? Like what?"

Rachnera chuckles, "Well, come on out and I'll show you~…"

Devari shutters and asks, "Why do I get the feeling that you are just saying that so that I'll come out?"

Rachnera then laughs, "You really are skittish, aren't you?! So much that you don't even trust me!" She continues laughing, "Well, I say that I can't blame you, I am one of the more monstrous liminals you'll find out there."

Devari then frowns, "Miss Rachnera, I didn't say that I didn't trust you, I just…" Devari walks closer, "Well, I suppose we can find fun together." He walks closer to Rachnera, "What harm could it do?"

Rachnera smiles, "I'm glad that you actually trust me, Devari." She then gives him a seductive smile, "I'll take such good care of you…~" She licks her lips as she grabs Devari.

Much while later, Rachnera has tied Devari in a way that Devari has no clue about, he sweatdrops, "I've saw this coming a mile away." He exhales an exasperated sigh.

Rachnera huffs as she feels pleasure from this, "Now, how should I tie you up next, just so many possibilities at your size." She then gasps, "Maybe I can use my teeth to tie you up next."

Devari replies, "But that means…" He thinks about it and realizes what Rachera is up to, "W-wait Miss Rachera! I know that you love tying me up and I respect that but isn't putting me in your mouth going a bit too far? I mean, there's a small chance that you could swallow me and…" He gets gloomy on his face.

Rachnera replies, "But, I could never try this with the other guests! You're the perfect size to truly test my binding skills! Come on! It'll be fun! Maybe you're the type that's really into this kind of thing!" She huffs heavily as she says this, with tons of blush and sweating a lot.

Devari asks, "Into what?"

Rachnera laughs, "You're so adorable! You're even innocent!"

Devari tilts his head as much as he possibly can in his predicament, "Thanks?"

Devari sees Centorea walking and he calls out to her, "Hey, Miss Centorea! Please help me out here! I know that you might get tied up into this as well but please! I need of your assistance!"

Centorea sighs, "I see what I can do." She walks up to Rachnera and says, "I've come to rid of Devari's torture! You will halt using him as your plaything at once!"

Rachnera then asks, "Oh, and are you going to use him as your plaything, Centorea?"

Centorea gets all flustered, "No! I didn't mean-eth that! I just think you have gone too far!" She uses her sword and cuts Devari free, "There we are! You have been freed, Devari!"

Devari lands on Centorea's back, the horse part of her back, "Thanks, Miss Centorea! I appreciate it."

The way that Devari was on Centorea made Rachnera comment, "Oh, I didn't think you liked Devari that way, Centorea."

Centorea looks down at Devari and tenses up, "S-stop this at once, I am not a horse for you to be ridden upon! Only my master is allowed to ride me!"

Devari doesn't understand and says, "What?" He looks down and notices, "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Centorea! I didn't notice myself! I'm standing, see?" He stands up on Centorea and then walks up to her human half, "I'm climbing up your shoulder so I'm not riding you, ok?" He gets on Centorea's shoulder. "R-right?" He sweatdrops.

Centorea nods, "That's fine." She walks off with Devari.

Rachnera feels disappointed, "But, I thought we were having fun, Devari…"

As Devari rides Centorea's shoulder, Devari asks, "So, you carry a sword, then?"

Centorea touches the hilt of it, "Yes, I do. What do you think of it?" She asks Devari.

Devari replies, "It's pretty cool! It reminds me of the hero that passed through my village, he was a swordsman like yourself and you pretty much remind me of him."

That really got Centorea flattered, she blushes, "Oh, well, I'm touched that you find me akin to the hero of your village. What was he like?"

Devari frowns, "I don't know. I never got the chance to meet him, I was busy working and studying during his adventure to save the world where I came from and by the chance I got any free time, he was gone and the portal to the Minish world had closed up. I was disappointed, but I was told that he was brave, noble, and would risk his life for anybody in need."

That really got to Centorea, "That's… that's sweet that you think I resemble even the tiniest bit of him, even if I was hesitant to help you."

Devari nods, "I understand, it's not like I was in real danger and if I was, would you still help me?"

Centorea nods, "Of course! I wouldn't let an ally be in danger!"

Devari smiles, "Thank you, Miss Centorea."

Centorea asks, "It's my pleasure. And… what was that hero's name, if I may ask?"

Devari replies, "His name was…" He is about to say it until…

Miia calls out, "Lunch is ready!"

Centorea replies, "She has unleashed her next… 'meal'." She gets a look on her face.

Devari asks, "Miss Centorea, is there something I'm missing here?"

Centorea whispers, "She makes rather deadly food in the kitchen. I'd advise you to approach with extreme caution."

Devari sweatdrops and sighs, "Well, I did say that I'll help her back, so I guess this is payment, then." He jumps off of Centorea, "I'll take my chances. I'll see you when I get back, Miss Centorea." He walks off with a calm look on his face, just pretty neutral.

Centorea replies, "You are braver than I, I wish you best of luck, little Devari."

As Devari enters the kitchen he asks Miia, "So, what did you make, if I may ask?"

Miia turns around and notices Devari, "Oh, Devvi, I'm glad that you ask." She reveals them, "Bam! I made some killer sandwiches!"

Devari didn't like the way that sounded, "Killer, eh?" His ear twitches as he gets a look on his face. He then wipes that look off before Miia notices, "So, do you want me to taste test them?"

Miia laughs, "Don't be ridiculous! You're far too small to get a proper bite! But you can always watch me eat them if you want!"

Devari sighs, "OK, then." He jumps on the kitchen table, "At least I am relieved from trying these sandwiches out." He mutters.

As Devari watches Miia eat one of them, he notices the toothpick in one of them, "Wait, Miss Miia, don't-"

And too late, Miia bites on the sandwich and she chews it, "Mmm…" It looks like she hasn't felt the toothpick yet. Now, Miia gets a pained look, "G-gah… gyyyyaaaaaaahhhhh!" She yelps in pain.

Devari saw this coming, "Tried to warn you."

This alerts Kimihito, "Something wrong, Miia?!" He shouts in a worried tone as he rushes into the kitchen.

Miia points her her mouth, "D-darling… I accidently bit on a toothpick. I think it's stuck in my teeth." She opens her mouth wide for Kimihito to see.

Kimihito holds Miia's hands as he looks into her mouth, he squints, "Where, Miia? I can't see it."

Miia uses her tongue to point towards the toothpick, "H-here, darling…" She winces in pain.

Kimihito grabs a nearby flashlight and uses it to examine Miia's mouth, "Yeah, I see it. I don't think I'll be able to reach in there and pull it out with my large hands." He frowns.

Miia exclaims in a muffled voice, "But it hurts so bad!"

Kimihito sighs, "Well, we just can't leave it in there. We have to come up with a different idea."

Devari sweatdrops hoping that Kimihito doesn't find out the obvious solution to this, "Eh…"

Kimihito overhears this and turns towards Devari and that lightbulb flashes in his head, "That's it! You are small enough! Will you go in Miia's mouth and pull the toothpick out for her?"

Devari sighs, "I knew that you would say something like that." He sweatdrops a lot, "Well… I did promise to help Miss Miia in return for helping me. I guess this is it, then." He then gets a determined face and nods, "Ok, I'll do it!"

Kimihito smiles, "I'm glad you agreed." He picks up Devari and moves him close to Miia's mouth, "Now, Miia… Devari is going to be your little dentist, so I hope you trust him enough to do this."

Miia nods and opens her mouth wider, "Ahh…" She says as her mouth is agape.

Devari jumps in with a grunt, "Hup!" He is now in Miia's mouth looking for the toothpick, "Now where could that little sucker be?" He walks around it looking for the toothpick.

Miia muffles, "Y-your feet tickles, Devvi."

Kimihito mentions, "Now don't swallow him, Miia." He then asks Devari, "Do you need some light in there?"

Devari shakes his head, "No, I'm good. Forest Minish are good at seeing in the dark, I just haven't found it yet." He gives it a better search through, "Wait…" He rushes towards it, "There it is! Right between Miss Miia's fangs! Alright…" He rubs his hands together, "Here I go!" He grabs onto it and gives it a good pull.

Miia starts wincing in pain, "It hurts…"

Devari shouts, "Sorry, Miss Miia, but that's just to be expected!" He tries pulling it the other way and… "Success! He exclaims as the toothpick gets thrown out of Miia's mouth.

Miia says with her mouth still stuffed with Devari, "Thank you…"

Devari smiles, "It's no problem. It's the least I can do for a friend."

Before Miia could reply, someone stuck behind them, "Oh, what did you make?" Of course, it was Ms. Smith.

And before Devari could jump out of Miia's mouth, she closes it to hide what happened from Ms. Smith. "Mm, mm!" She muffles to her.

Kimihito catches his breath after the shock that Ms. Smith gave them, "Phew, I still am not used to your silent entries, but you should at least knock next time."

Ms. Smith laughs, "Will do, darling-kun! So… how's Devari doing? Are you all getting along?"

Miia nods, "Mm, hmm!" She smiles to convince Ms. Smith.

Kimihito helps her out, "Oh, yes! He's been well behaved, the forest really raised him well. Say… why don't you drop by another time! We are sort of in a middle of something."

Ms. Smith asks, "Oh, are you both planning something… lecherous?" Her sunglasses give off a glare that's menacing to Miia and Kimihito.

The both of them sweatdrops. Ms. Smith then laughs, "I'm just kidding, you guys!"

Kimihito gives her a fake laugh, "Good one, Ms. Smith."

Ms. Smith continues to laugh, "You both really need to lighten up a bit!" She pats Miia's back.

GULP! Both Miia and Kimihito sweatdrop profusely as they realize what Miia did, "You really need to go, Smith! We'll talk later, ok?!" Miia shouts as she pushes Ms. Smith out of the kitchen and out through the door outside.

Ms. Smith nods, "Alright, then. Take care, you all." And with that, Ms. Smith is gone.

The both of them sigh a breath of relief and after a moment or two, Kimihito shouts, "You just swallowed Devari whole!"

Miia shouts, "I know! I didn't mean it! Smith made me do it! I'm so sorry, Devvi! Are you… ok?"

Devari replies, "I'm ok, Miss Miia."

Kimihito and Miia sigh again a breath of relief, "So, how are we going to get him out?"

Miia shakes her head, "I don't know, darling, but we better get him out before… I don't wanna even think about that!" She busts down crying at what she did.

Devari replies, "Don't cry, Miss Miia. Sure, I might be in a place that I rather not be but I know that you tried your best and that's all that matters. I'll be ok, I promise."

Miia nods, "Ok, Devvi."

* * *

 **And with that, this chapter is over, and yes… Devari did make it out unharmed. His outfit was dissolved while being in there but he's ok and don't ask how he got out unless you really have to. So, what other things will happen for this young Minish and will the same situation happen again? Well… find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

* * *

 **DocSlendy: Great, because I'll be making more! I hope you still around for those!**

 **Guest: You know what? I've thought about adding Link into this story and I will! I've figured out the perfect way to include him as well. I'm not going to make another story just for Link if I can just put him in this story, that would be silly.**

* * *

 **That's all so happy reading!**


	3. Misadventures In The Forest

**Hello! Welcome back to Everyday life as a Minish! Last time… well, Devari was just being helpful and Ms. Smith had to show up at the wrong time and… well, yeah.**

* * *

Devari starts off his day early and he begins writing in his journal, and yes… he has one, " _My days in Japan weren't exactly what I had planned. There was almost drowning in rain, almost getting eaten, twice. But luckily, I have a host who's always there make sure I don't get into trouble, I can clearly see why the other girls love him so. To an extreme, I've seen that harpy drag him upstairs trying to show something to him; the slime girl almost drowning him and I actually was uneventful to experience that myself. More cases with Miss Rachnera trying to get too friendly with me. I'm so glad that Miss Miia is there to keep me safe, even if she accidentally ate me… and unfortunately, my Minish garb was lost during that process, but Master Kimihito made me a sweater to replace what was lost. Even from everything that happened, I'm still as ecstatic as ever!"_

Devari closes his journal and heads out of his room, stretching, "Ahhh… good morning…" He yawns as he stretches his body.

Miia shows up to greet the little Minish, "Good morning yourself, Devvi!" She gives him a smile. "Darling should be almost done with breakfast so you should hurry along before anything happens to you."

Devari sweatdrops, "Oh…" As he clearly knows what might happen.

And as Devari stands, both Papi and the slime girl begins charging towards the living room, "Papi's hungry!" She complains.

The both of them unwarily sit where Devari is standing at, "G-gah!" He begins to run away from the girls, but… he wasn't fast enough as Papi sits on the poor guy, hard.

Papi just sits there on top of Devari as she rests from presumably hours of playing with Suu, the slime creature, who sits near her. "When is boss going to feed us?"

Miia tries calming the both down, "Darling will finish breakfast in a… where's Devvi?"

Papi shrugs saying, "I haven't seen Devour." She feels something, "Why does Papi feel something underneath her butt?" She gets up and sees Devari passed out from the crush, "Oh, sorry Devour!" She makes a ditsy face.

Devari coughs as he gets up, "It's alright, Miss Papi. But please don't make that mistake again…"

Suu grabs Devari from where Papi was sitting, she looks at him for a bit, smiling at him.

Devari smiles sheepishly at Suu as he doesn't know what she'll do, "Um… hello Miss Suu."

Suu then puts Devari underneath her and sits on him, too, because she's copying Papi, she makes a contented face, as if Devari is comfortable to sit on.

Devari begins gurgling as he is drowning in her slimy butt, "Can't… breathe!" He gurgles in Minish.

Miia scolds at Suu, "Suu, let Devvi go right this minute!"

Suu begins tilting her head, "Go?"

Miia shouts at her even more, "You know what I meant! You've been here long enough to understand words! And I know you're just playing dumb!"

Devari begins trying his best to break free, "Gnnngg!" He begins flailing out from underneath Suu, "Gah!" He slides right out as Suu is very slippery. He pants heavily to catch his breath, "Finally…"

Miia notices Devari and grabs him before Suu gets a chance to notice him again. "Devvi! Are you ok?"

Devari is covered in slime, "No… problem… I'm fine…"

Miia takes Devari and scolds the two, "You both should know better! We have a tiny guest so we have to be extra cautious of where we sit or do, now the both of you say you're sorry!" She brings Devari in front of both Papi and Suu.

Papi bows towards Devari, "Papi's sorry, Devour!"

Suu bows as well, mostly copying Papi, "Suu's sorry…"

Devari sweatdrops, "It's quite alright, you two. I'll try to not get away when you both are having your fun."

Suu catches that Devari is sweatdropping and then licks the sweat from him, just by using the tip of tongue.

Devari begins laughing, "M-Miss Suu… that tickles! Ha ha ha!"

Miia eases off a bit as she sees this, "Well, at least she isn't hurting him, and… it is pretty adorable seeing it."

Suu then opens her mouth, "Nom~" She then puts Devari in her mouth.

Miia gasps, "S-Suu! Get Devvi out of your mouth this instant!" She still has a hold on Devari.

Bad timing occurs when, "Breakfast is about to be ready!" Kimihito calls out.

Miia tugs on Devari, "I-in a minute, Darling!"

Devari begins groaning in pain, "Ow, ow… you are kind of pulling on me, Miss Miia…"

Miia grits her teeth as she tries pulling Devari out of Suu's mouth, "Well, I'm trying to keep you from being Suu's food. Devvi is not breakfast, Suu!"

Suu begins smiling as she takes a tentacle and brushes it against Miia's tail tip, causing her to let go of Devari, "Gah!" She squeals as she lets go of Devari. "Clever slime…" She says defeated.

Devari just dangles halfway in Suu's mouth, his head is on the outside, though, "Miss Suu...?" He asks the slime.

Suu just smiles as she has Devari in her mouth, licking him from the inside.

Miia asks Devari, "Are you ok…?" She sweatdrops.

Devari shutters as Suu licks him, "Y-yes… I'm fine… just… go to the kitchen without me. I'll… c-catch up…"

Miia nods and heads towards the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late, Darling, I was caught up on something. Don't worry about it!"

Rachnera know exactly what it is as she says, "It's about Devari, isn't it?"

Miia sweatdrops as she got found out, "O-oh, nothing like that. Don't worry about it!" She waves her hands.

Kimihito asks, "Oh, what's wrong with Devari, Miia?"

Miia avoids the question, "Shouldn't you prepare the breakfast, Darling?"

Kimihito nods, "Oh yes, you're absolutely right." He continues setting up everybody's dish on the table.

Miia exhales as she dodged a nerf dart, "Phew! Well, I guess I shouldn't worry about Devvi so much. Wait… why do I worry about him so much? He is fine."

Back with Devari, Suu still has him halfway in her mouth, "Miss Suu, this has gone far enough." He put his hands together and asks nicely as possible, "Can you please let me go?"

Suu shakes her head, "Mmm mmm." She replies.

Devari sweatdrops even more, "Great… not again." He begins recalling a time he had in the Minish Woods, "Slime based creatures always had something for me. I can recall the countless times I had close calls with Chuchus attacking me…" He sighs as he lays there defeated, "Well… I got nothing."

He sees Centorea pass by and she greets him, "Salutations, Devari." She looks to be a bit troubled by the fact that he's in Suu's mouth. "Might I ask to why thou are betwixt Suu's lips?"

Devari whispers so that Suu doesn't hear him, "This isn't what it looks like, Miss Suu seems to have always have in it for me, much like Miss Rachnera. Do you have anything I could say so that she could let me go?"

Centorea thinks about it and says, "I will not get involved but thou may promise Suu something just so thou could get released." She then walks off.

Devari thinks about that for a bit, "That might work… hey Suu!" He calls out.

Suu replies curiously, "Hmm?" She tilts her head.

Devari chuckles and says, "Let me go for now and I'll give you something good. I could give you knowledge! I'll teach you how to speak Minish!"

Suu then replies, "Pico Pico."

Devari shouts in surprise, "What do you mean you already know how to speak Minish?! I didn't teach you that!" He then remembers, "Oh… from that other day… you touched my head with your antenna." He then tries to think, with nothing to come up with.

Kimihito calls out, "Suu, it's time for breakfast!"

Suu slurps up Devari and swallows him, "Ok, master…!" She skips towards the kitchen.

As she rushes to the kitchen, Miia whispers to her, "Hey, what did you do with Devvi?"

Kimihito overhears and says, "Ok, I'm getting a bit suspicious… what exactly is going on, Miia?"

Miia tries to cover it still, "Oh nothing…"

Suu begins swaying around which moves her raincoat a bit and reveals a drowning Devari, "Blurb…!" His eyes are white circles and with angry eyebrows. He flails his arms and legs desperately to escape.

Kimihito exclaims, "Devari! Suu, why did you eat him?!"

Suu gives an innocent smile and says, "Suu wanted to play with Devari!"

After breakfast, Devari made it out without drowning, he goes back into his room and writes his journal, _"Well, it has happened. I have met a similar fate as Master Kimihito, where each of his guests trying to kill me. I know they don't mean it but it has become a running theme. Just this other day, Miss Suu and Miss Papi reenacted a scene they have seen on TV about giant monsters and I was their toy for it. Today, I have almost drowned and even getting revived wasn't pretty, Miss Miia is pretty strong and when she tried to do chest compressions to get the water out, it really hurt. I'll just have to bear with it for as long as I possibly could."_ Devari closes his journal and heads back to the living room, "I'm going to have a talk with all of them!" He says with an upset face.

Miia goes over to greet him, "Hey, Devvi… how are you feeling?"

Devari doesn't say anything as he keeps on walking, looking pretty miffed. Miia frowns as she sees him walk away. He jumps on the coffee table and shouts out, "I got something to say to everyone!"

And… he gets unheard as they continue to keep doing what they are doing. Devari growls and goes towards the TV remote and turns off the TV, alerting Papi and Suu using it, "Hey! Why did the TV turn off?!" Papi squawks.

Devari shouts as loud as he could, "Miss Papi, I want to have a word with everyone, have them gather over here!"

Papi salutes at Devari, "Okay, Devour!" She flies off to alert everyone!

Devari taps his foot and says to himself, "Since Master Kimihito is out for work, I'm going to take the time to have a meeting with everyone for him." He chuckles to himself with a determined face, "It'll be great!"

Everybody gathers around looking confused, Devari clears his throat, "Ahem! Now, ladies, I know that you all really like me and I really like all of you, but… you all need to have self-control when it comes to handling a Minish. We aren't toys, we aren't food. And… most importantly, we are not pets, you can't just handle me like one. So, I like it if you all give me the respect that I want, I would very much appreciate it."

Papi begins pouting, "What?! You don't want to play with us anymore?"

Suu begins pouting as well, "Suu liked playing with Devari…"

Devari shakes his head, "That's not what I'm trying to say, just… ask me when you girls want to either play with me or any of the things I just said."

Miia calls out to everyone, "You hear that, everyone? Don't try to hurt Devvi anymore!"

Devari sweatdrops, "You actually hurt me, too. You are included in this…" He mutters.

Rachera asks Devari, making it very clear, "So, you don't want me to bond with you anymore?" She frowns.

Devari sighs, "Not in the way you're implying, Miss Rachnera."

Rachnera shrugs, "Eh, whatever. I can find someone else to tie up."

The other girls back away from Rachnera. Devari scratches his head, "OK, on second thought, you can tie me up, just please ask me when you are doing this and please and this is the most important one, please put me down when you are done."

Rachnera grins, "But, that won't be any fun~"

Devari sighs, "I'm sorry, but I don't find it fun to hang around in web and not being able to escape."

Rachera sighs, "Face it, you are a pushover. You're going to say all this but then give in when one of the girls begs you to do a favor of theirs."

Devari sweatdrops, "Eh… well, that's just how I was raised. I always help around. I just said that you would have to ask me first, it's not that a big of a deal to do so."

Miia sweatdrops, "So… now what?"

Devari sighs, "Well, I guess meeting is adjourned."

As soon as he says this, Papi jumps up the coffee table, right close to Devari and asks, "Can we play with you, now? Please?"

Devari sweatdrops, "S-sorry, I can't… I got more studying to do."

Papi gets real close to Devari, making a pouty face as she begs, "Pleeeeeeaaase…?" Suu is there copying her.

Devari tries his very best to turn them down, "I… can't. Sorry." He jumps off the table and walks back to his room.

Papi and Suu of course follows him, "I know! Maybe you're homesick!" Papi replies.

Devari tilts his head in confusion, "Homesick? What?"

Suu explains, "You aren't comfortable with this new lifestyle so you feel so uneasy all the time."

Devari frowns and mutters in Minish, "That's not the reason for me being uneasy… It's actually…" He then says to them, "Well, what do you two have in mind, then?"

Papi picks up Devari and exclaims, "Maybe Devour needs to see Papi's friend, Kii! She lives in a forest just like you!"

Devari thinks about that for a bit, "Could she be onto something?" Devari shrugs, "I guess I could go with your recommendation, Miss Papi."

Papi exclaims happily, "Yay~!" She sticks Devari in her shirt and picks up Suu and flies off.

Devari didn't expect the speed that Papi is going in, "G-gah! M-Miss Papi!" He holds onto her shirt for dear life as she flies out the window at full speed.

Miia sees this and exclaims, "Where are you heading off to, now?! Ugh… it's like she forgets this stuff on purpose!" She goes back to what she's doing.

As Papi flies with Suu and Devari, Devari looks down at the city, "Whoa… it's so majestic from up here…" He forgets to hold on and he almost slips through Papi's shirt, "Gah!" He quickly grabs on before he falls.

Papi looks down at Devari, "Papi's sorry that Devour can't rest comfortably in between Papi's boobs. Harpies have smaller frames for flight if Papi remembers. Maybe you can 'breast' with Suu."

Devari shakes his head, "N-no! That's ok, Miss Papi. It's fine…" He blushes in embarrassment.

Papi looks down and sees the forest just up ahead, "Papi sees Kii's forest! Let's goooooo~!" She dashes off at full speed, too much for Devari to handle.

Devari holds on for much dearer life, "M-miss Papi! Slow down, will you! This is like a tornado to me!" He lets go of Papi's shirt and holds on to something a bit more sensitive, "I-I don't wanna die!" He doesn't realize this, though.

Papi slows down as she feels this, "Devour… that's Papi… sensitive area…" She gets a blush from… enjoyment?

Devari notices, "She slowed down? W-why?" He looks ahead of him and he notices that he grabbed one of Papi's nipples, "Pico pico pico!" He exclaims in surprise. "So sorry, Miss Papi!" He tries reaching back for the shirt but it's too high now, "C-can't..."

Papi squeals in pleasure as Devari squeezes her nipple from him trying to hold on, "Papi's gonna…" She loses control of her flight and falls down as she can't take it anymore.

The three of them divebomb to the ground and landed… on Suu as she cushions their fall. Devari asks, "Ugh… am I dead?" He opens his eyes, "I'm still in your shirt, Papi so don't…"

Papi gets up and Devari falls… into her shorts. She squeals as she feels Devari in there, "D-Devour fell inside my… panties… d-don't move too much…" She quivers in pleasure as she tries to get a hold of herself.

Devari doesn't realize yet, "W-what?" he looks around and then... "Gah! I gotta get out of here!" He squirms in instinct as he is at a delicate area.

Papi collapses to her knees as Devari moves around, "P-please… stop moving." She puts her wings on her crotch area as she tries to hold Devari down but that wasn't a smart move as, "Ahhhhh~!" She drools in pleasure as Devari's feather like tail brushes against her delicate area.

Devari blushes beet red as he can't take more of this, "Ok… please find a way to get me out of here nice and easy…"

Papi nods, "OK…" She slowly gets up trying her best to bear the pleasure, "Papi's gonna take off her panties s-so you can get out…" She tries taking off her shorts but even the slightest movement makes Devari brush against her, "N-no good… Papi's going to lose it…" She huffs in pleasure, "S-Suu… help Papi…"

Suu got dehydrated from the fall as the impact made her lose moisture and she sees Papi sweating so she leaps onto her and glomps her, licking off the sweat.

Papi moans, "Ahhh~" She shutters from Suu's advances, "D-Devour must find a way out on his own… Papi can't take more of this…"

Devari sweatdrops, "I can't really move otherwise you'll go bananas." Something that he didn't notice for a while is that he has blood dripping from his nose, he feels it and asks, "Did I hit my nose on the way down here?" He ignores it, "I have to be extra careful, so… how should I do this, should I take it nice and slow or just make a break out of here?"

Papi's legs move from the pleasure Suu's giving her and Devari gets pushed deeper into her delicate area, "Ahhhh~! H-hurry, Devour!"

Devari nods, "I gotta make a break for it! Hyahhh!" He makes a desperate climb for getting out of Papi's panties, but, that didn't seem to work as Papi puts her legs in a fetal position, real tightly and presses her wings right close on her crotch, "C-can't take it anymore… gonna…"

Devari is stuck as he wedged between Papi's panties, shorts, her legs, her wings and her delicate area, with no hope of escaping, "W-what…?"

Papi then relieves herself, "Ahhhhhhhh~!" She begins to climax… all over Devari.

Much later… the group is bathing near some body of water, "Ahhh… Papi's all relaxed now…" As Papi is bathing naked in it.

Devari is trying to wash off Papi's happy juice, "Ugh… does this stuff even come off?" He scrubs real hard on himself, "And Miss Papi is over there enjoying myself while I am traumatized… sigh…" He shakes the water off and continues to wash his clothes, "Well… I didn't know what I was expecting, but surely not this!"

Suu goes over to Devari, "Devour?" She looks at him with apologetic eyes.

Devari looks up at Suu, "Miss Suu?"

Suu smiles at Devari, "Suu can help you clean your clothes for you…" She lays a tentacle in front of Devari, "Go ahead and put them in there."

Devari puts his clothes in Suu's tentacle and Suu's slime makes his clothes bubble and they become stain free again, he pulls them out and they feel dry, "Wow, Miss Suu… that's incredible." He puts the clothes back on, "Thanks a lot!" He smiles.

Suu wraps Devari in her tentacle gently and places him on her head, "Suu likes Devour so Suu helped him."

Devari smiles back, "I really appreciate it." He pats Suu on the head.

Papi gets finished up with her bath and puts her clothes back on, "Kay, Papi's ready now~!"

Devari nods, giving the two a smile, "Great! Let us be on our way!" As he walks out he suddenly remembers, "Oh yeah… I don't know where Miss Kii is so… Miss Papi, lead the way."

Papi nods as she picks up Devari, "Right!" She begins walking off and then… she stops.

Devari notices the sudden halt and he asks, "Uh… why did you stop?"

Papi looks around in a panic, "Is someone talking to Papi?"

Devari sweatdrops, "Yeah, I am! You're holding me!"

Papi looks down and then she smiles, "Aww… you're so cute! I'm Papi, what's your name?"

Devari shouts at the top of his lungs, "You know who I am! What kind of game is this?!"

Papi replies, "I do?" She looks confused.

Devari then remembers, "Oh right… harpies can't take three steps without their memories being reset… ok. We are going to find Miss Kii, ok?"

Papi understood that, "Ok~!" She then takes another step which Devari halts her himself.

Devari shouts as he halts her, "Stop! Fly instead so you don't forget what you're doing."

Papi nods, "Right!" She then flies high into the sky which triggers Devari to have a flashback of an event that he just got over with.

Devari slides out of Papi's 'hands', "I'd rather take my chances with Miss Suu." And he falls down on top of Suu's head. "Now… where's Kii, Papi?"

Papi tries to think and then exclaims, "Papi forgot!"

Devari falls anime styled, "Geez, Miss Papi! I really don't want to lose your respect but geez! You are seriously trying my patience. Ok, then… Miss Suu! You should know where Miss Kii lives."

Suu makes a lightbulb from her antenna and points over at a direction and marches that way, carrying Devari in her hand. "March~!" She exclaims cutely.

They travel several distances before stopping yet again, "Huh? What's wrong, Miss Suu?"

Suu point down, "Suu can't handle a pond, and there's no way to cross this one."

Papi exclaims, "Let Papi carry you across, Suu!"

Suu shudders, "Suu is scared." She makes her membrane jiggle as she shudders with fear.

Devari thinks, "That's right, slimes can't handle a large body of water which this pond might dissolve her with itself. Well… Minish can't do those as well as it's like a bottomless ocean to us. So… how are we going to get across." He looks around to find something to get across with, "All I see are trees. How are we going to use that to our advantage?" He gets an idea, "That's it!" he pounds his palm with his fist, "We can use a tree as a makeshift bridge! That'll chime our way forward!"

Papi exclaims, "Wow! You are smart, Devour!"

Devari asks, "I thought you forgot who I was."

Papi nods, "Oh yeah… I forgot!"

Devari pulls down on his lower eyelids from Papi's logic, "That doesn't even make any sense! Well, whatever! Let's knock one of these trees down."

Papi nods and flies back, "No pro! Papi'll tear down this tree!" She charges at the tree and then finds out it did nothing and she just smacks straight at it, "OWEE! Tree is too tough for Papi!"

Devari sighs, sweatdropping, "Well, if Papi can't do it then what can we do?" He begins thinking, "If I had a power bracelet even a Minish like me can move large objects, but the hero has that and it's too large for me to even wear it." He sighs, "I got nothing."

Papi looks at Devari disappointed, "No… Devour! Don't give up! You can always count on us to help you!"

Devari's ears raises, "Help? Papi, you're a genius!" He smiles.

Papi smiles at the complement, "No one ever called Papi a genie before!"

Devari remembers a little something, "I'm pretty sure Ms. Smith gave me something to contact them…" He takes off his hat and digs through it and pulls out a cell phone small enough for him. "Yes! Good thing it's water proof! Ok, Papi, can you stay here with Suu? I'll be right back!" He jumps out of Suu's hand and runs off somewhere.

Papi shouts, "Alright!"

As Devari finds a spot to make a quiet phone call, he dials, "Come on… pick up…"

He hears it answer, "Hey, MON squad here. What do you need?" From the voice, Devari can tell it's Zombina.

Devari smiles hearing her voice again, "Hey Miss Zombina! It's me!"

Zombina chuckles hearing Devari's voice, "Hey little guy! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Devari shrugs, "A few days, actually, but I actually need a bit of a favor to ask one of you, if you don't mind."

Zombina nods, "I see, well I would help but it would really depend on what it is. I can't help if I don't know the job, ya feelin' me?"

Devari scratches his head, "Yeah… that is a pushy kind of job. I have to… make a bridge over a body of water to get to where Miss Kii is."

Zombina laughs, "I can't help you there! I ain't good with lifting things! I'm more of an investigator and a shooty type of gal as you put it."

Devari sweatdrops, "So…?"

Zombina chuckles, "So… Tio is the girl you are looking for, little bit! I'll go get her for you!" She leaves the phone on hold as she gets Tionishia.

Devari sweatdrops as he thinks to himself, "Is this a mistake? Am I going to regret this later?"

Devari hears Tionishia on the other line, "Hiiiii, bitsy pookums! This is Tio~!" She sounded really happy to talk to him.

Devari chuckles nervously, "H-hey, Miss Tio. So, I got a favor to ask of you, involving your strength."

Tionishia nods, "Of course! Tio would much be happy to help! If…"

Devari's ear's perk up in curiosity of her if, "If…?"

Tionishia finishes, "If bitsy pookums spends some time with Tio~!"

Devari's ears lower and replies with an unenthused, "Oh."

Tionishia hears the lack of joy in Devari's voice and frowns, "You don't want to play with Tio? Don't you like me?"

Devari nods rapidly, "Of course I do! I-It's just that… our immense size contrast makes it very difficult to have a proper play session if you are going to be careless."

Tionishia makes a sad tone, "Oh…" She sounded like she was going to cry, "T-Tio just wants to play with bitsy pookums because she finds him really cute and really likes him! I-I'll still help, but…" She sniffles as she tries to finish her sentence.

Devari feels guilty as his heart aches with the pain, "Alright, I'll play with you. Just… what do you mean by that? What game are we playing?"

Tionishia's mood brightens back to her original attitude, "Tio will hold you close to her while we spend some time with Kii~!"

Devari gulps as his face becomes deep red, redder than a red rupee of his homeworld, "C-can't wait…" he hangs up, "Phew… I'm going to probably regret all of this." He goes back to Papi and Suu only to find them missing from their original spot. "M-Miss Papi and Miss Suu?! Why did you run off?! I said I'll be back!"

"Bonzai!" Shouts an airborne Papi as she divebombs at Devari.

Devari looks up to the source of the ecstatic harpy, "M-Miss Papi?!" He notices that she is definitely coming straight at him and scream, "Aaaaaahhh!" He quickly dodges out of the way and nearly avoids her.

Papi lands right next to him, though, "Hey, Devour!" She greets the little Minish as she almost squishes him without any clue.

Devari sweatdrops, "M-miss Papi, you were supposed to have waited here while I make that phone call, and where's Miss Suu?"

Papi suddenly is reminded and panics, "Papi remembers, Papi saw Suu leave and went to look for her!"

Devari's beady eyes widen, "F-for real? Ok… we'll find her, just… calm down and we can sort this out."

Papi exclaims enthusiastically, "Let's find Suu! Come on, Devour, all aboard for airline Papi~!"

Devari sweatdrops as he remembers the last time he rode with Papi, "Err…" He knows that Papi doesn't remember that but it doesn't change the fact that he does, "So, can you make sure I'm securely fastened when I fly 'airline' Papi?"

Papi makes a ditsy smile as she sticks her tongue out, "I dunno~"

Devari groans, "Ugh… well… you go and look for her on your own and I'll search too, that way, we can cover more ground if we split up."

Papi smiles, "I like that idea, Devour! I'll pick you up when Papi find Suu!" She flies off.

Devari sighs in relief, "Good, I'm safe from Miss Papi… I need some alone time to think." He begins to walk off as he goes to search for Suu.

Devari begins his search, in which he didn't even travel that much distance as he's too small, "Sigh, how does Link do it? He can still make tons of progress even in his minish size… w-what?" He hears the Earth shake in the distance, "T-that doesn't sound like Miss Suu? I-it could be anything… it could be a wild animal wanting to eat me… even if I could talk to them, but they still would want a tasty minish meal as they haven't tasted anything like me… no…" He begins to hide in some nearby shrubbery. "I'm going to lay low for a while, Suu can wait, I mean… Miss Papi and Miss Suu are close, right?"

The sound gets louder as it approaches him, he sees a pair of feet in front of him as he's in the shrubbery, "Devaaaaari~! Gosh, I thought he was going to wait for me! I got tons of fun plans for him!" She rushes off.

Devari recognizes the voice, "That was Miss Tio… and she might have stepped on me if I didn't hide. I guess I should call out to her." He gets out of the shrubbery, not noticing that he's actually being watched. He begins to follow her as she walks off, "Hey, Miss Tio! Over here!"

She doesn't hear Devari and she keeps going, "Oh, the goddesses… she can't hear me… what do I do?" He begins to think of certain things he could do as he keeps running, "Oh!" He goes towards her boots and jumps up and begins to climb up, "If Link can do it, I can too!" He climbs up Tionishia's boots and just lay there, going to attempt another try to call her, "Miss Tio!"

Tionishia hears Devari but can't point out where he is, "Huh, Bitsy Pookums? Where are you?" She looks around. "Are my ears playing tricks on Tio? I could have sworn I heard him…" She looks concerned by the fact that she believes that Devari isn't there. She begins to cry, "T-this is a fine how do you do… he doesn't even want to meet me here… he really doesn't like me after all…" Tears begin to fall towards the ground and especially at her feet, where Devari is at.

Devari looks up, "G-gah!" He gets splashed by big rainfalls of tears and he loses his grip and falls to the ground, "Ugh…" He falls on his back and sees something huge, "H-her foot is going to squash me!"

As the foot was about to get Devari good, someone appears out of the shrubbery and flies towards Devari in a blink of an eye and scoops him up, "H-huh…?" Devari says as he sees a girl with a pair of green antennas, "W-who are you?"

The girl was the same size as Devari, with pointed ears and all, has the same kind of eyes, but only green, her pointed ears are green, too and she is wearing a leafy top and a leafy skirt, she had insect like wings that makes the same kind of noise as an insect would as well. She doesn't respond to Devari and flies towards a tree and lays him there. She lands in front of him and smiles at him.

Devari begins to get up and sees the girl, "What are you?" He then contracts his statement, "S-sorry, that was rude of me, my name is Devari? What's yours?"

The girl tilts her head as if she can't understand him, she just walks towards him and inspects him, playing with his cap and touching his hands, feeling them. She smiles at Devari again and squeals happily.

Devari blushes slightly, "Um… thanks? You… can't understand me, can you?"

The girl tilts her head again, making a cute cry.

Devari tries to have the girl let go of his hands but she wouldn't, "Can you let go, please?"

He tugs his hands but she keeps holding on to them, she holds his hands with hers, as if she and Devari are lovers. She begins to feel Devari's hands with her antennas, smiling happily and she coos at him.

Devari frowns, "Um… if you think I'm one of you, I'm not. I can't even fly. I'm not a… whatever you are."

The girl buzzes her wings and tries to lift Devari off the ground, looks like she's ready to drop him from a great height, "W-wait! I can't fly!"

The girl drops him off, "Gah!" He grabs her leg with his tail, "I-I can't fly!"

The girl notices his lack of wings and grab him again and puts him down on the tree, frowning.

Devari frowns as well, "I'm sorry, but I'm not one of you. I'm a Minish, a small creature that's not a sprite or a fairy."

The sprite begins to tear up, "Waaaahhh!"

It doesn't take Devari much language lessons to know that meant sadness, "Wait… where's your kind at? Are you on your own?"

The sprite looks hurt by that question and looks down, with more tears running, "Oh…" Devari says. He then tries to come up with something to cheer her up, "OK… can I… call you something? If I can't understand you. I need to call you something." He tries to think, "Hmm… Tini?"

The sprite hears that word and gets all happy, she hugs Devari tightly, "O-ok.. Tini it is, then… so… do you want to meet my friends? That ogre you saved me from is one of them."

Tini suddenly let's go, confusing Devari, "What's wrong?"

Tini then takes off disappearing literally, just vanishing, "Did I… say something wrong?" He scratches his head, "Uh… how do I get down now?" He looks down from the tree branch and it's a long way down, "Wait…" He notices that his cap just flaps about in the wind, giving him an idea, "My cap can provide me with enough elevation to keep me from falling to my death." He holds his cap with one hand and rushes to the edge, "Hyaaaah!" Shouting like a hero that once does this all the time, he leaps up into the air and begins to fall. He then grabs his cap with both hands and lifts it off his head, and the wind catches it, slowing his decent, "Yes!"

He begins drifting off like a dandelion in the breeze, "Now, pretty soon I'll be able to land and try to find Miss Tio and clear this misunderstanding of hers, I have no idea why she jumped to that conclusion." He continues to drift, "Hmm… why am I not descending?" He looks down as he isn't getting any lower, "Drat and now I'm not going to be getting down any time soon." The wind just holds him up by applying under wind to his cap, keeping him afloat.

Devari doesn't fight the wind after a while as he just uses it to his advantage and just leans if he needs to turn, "I've spotted Miss Tio heading this way and if the wind can keep this up, I might be able to catch up to her."

After a few minutes, he sees Tio in the distance, "I think that's her so all I have to do is… wait, I think she's leaving the forest!" He notices tears running down her face, "Crap what do I… phone!" He pulls out his cell phone and begins to text her, _"Sorry that I wasn't there, I was sidetracked, I can see you right now so can you please turn back."_ And he sends it, "There we go! And now let's see if she gets it.

Tionishia hears her phone vibrate and stops to pick it up, sniffling a bit, she notices it's from Devari and begins to turn around, smiling, and texts him back, _"I'm so happy that you didn't ditch Tio, I'll be over there soon~!"_ She begins running back.

Devari sees this text and smiles, "Good." He notices that the wind suddenly stops, "Ugh… out of all the times to stop." He slowly falls back to the ground, "W-wait, Miss Tio's coming and I don't want to land anywhere… indecent!" He flails about.

Tionishia begins skipping happily, "Oh bitsy pookuuuums~! Where are yoooou~!"

Devari flails even more as he tries to turn backwards, "Come on…"

And… a big gust of wind blows, it almost lifts Tionishia's skirt up as she holds it down, "Stubborn wind…" She makes a pouty face.

The gust of wind tugs on Devari's cap just enough for him to let one arm lose, "P-pico!" He shouts in Minish as he falls… into Tionishia's cleavage.

Tionishia feels it, "Was it Tio's imagination or did I just felt a raindrop?" She looks around.

Devari struggles to try to escape the chasm of Tio but it drags him further, "I-I didn't want this to happen… I can't move…" He gets wedged further as her mounds grasps him tightly, "I-It's so tight in here… I can't even see the sky… only just the walls of her… yeah." He tries one more to grab the wall and climb out but he sinks in further and they squeeze tighter on him, "I-I'm going to die in here… and… for some reason… I feel so relaxed at the same time… as if I'm being compressed by two clouds… sleepy…" Devari yawns, "N-no… I gotta text M-Miss Tio that I'm in…" he begins to text, "Here…" "…." His eyes drift off to sleep as Tio's softness and her aura just puts him to sleep, possibly forever.

"Devari?! Bitsy pookums?!" A voice shouts in Devari's sleep, he feels a finger poke his chest.

He begins to wake up and he notices that he's resting on leaves, "What?" He yawns.

Tionishia lays besides him explaining it, "Tio got your text message and Tio found you in her cleavage, how on Earth did you end up in there?" She didn't look upset or angry but concerned. "I would have never found you if it wasn't for that message and you could have probably either been lost forever or something worse!"

Devari blushes a bit, "W-well… as I told you, I run into some trouble and… wait… where's Miss Papi and Miss Suu?!

Papi calls out, "We're right here, Devour!" She next to Suu as they were playing in the leaves.

Devari nods, "Oh."

Tionishia continues, "By the way… you looked so adorable sleeping in there, I wanted to keep you like that as you slept so peacefully, Tio thinks you liked being in her boobs. I could let you back in if you want~"

Devari shakes his head nervously, "N-no thank you."

Papi interrupts, "Devour! Check out Papi's friend Kii!"

Devari looks and sees what looks to be a person covered in leaves and also leaves for hair, "A dryad?" He recognized the species, "Also, Kii… very clever, Miss Papi."

Kii observes Devari, "Such a small creature. I have never seen anything like you." She takes a closer look at him, "You seem to have resided in a forest. So Kii can trust you."

Devari nods, "I am a forest Minish and thanks for doing so. I hope we can be friends."

Kii nods, "I would like that, although, you are a tad on the pervy side considering where you came out from."

Devari blushes red, "I-it's not like that! I was caught with a stroke of bad luck!"

Kii replies, "Well, I won't judge, you are a friend of Kii so you are welcomed to the forest, young forest Minish."

Devari nods, "Thank you, Miss Kii, and the names Devari."

Kii asks, "Then why did Papi call you Devour?"

Devari chuckles, "Just a nickname is all. So… can I ask you a question?

Kii nods, "Go right ahead."

Devari asks, "Do you have sprites here in this forest?"

Kii's eyes widen a bit, "Sprites? No… Kii hasn't seen anything like that and if there are some then they are new. Have you seen one?"

Devari's eyes wanders, "Well… one did save my life so yes, I have seen one."

Kii nods, "Understood, I'll keep a lookout for her and I'll greet her to my forest properly. Come, let's play as Papi put it." She walks off on her walking tree throne.

Papi and Suu gets up, "Yay, spring time~!"

Devari's ears perks up, "Wait… spring? Like the season or…"

Papi announces, "Hot spring~!" She rushes off towards the so called hot spring as she strips off her clothing.

Devari sighs, "Was afraid of that…"

Tionishia smiles and says to Devari, "Are you coming, bitsy pookums? We get to bond some more and have that play time that I was talking about~" She beams in that smile that radiates the same feeling as Devari felt earlier in her breasts.

Devari shutters, "What's this? Why do I still feel it?" He says in his head, "She's so… soothing, so nice… I just can't say to her. If only I was just a bit bigger I would… nope! Impure and cliché thoughts!"

Tio smiles a bit more before asking Devari in a slightly concerned face, "What's the matter? Don't you want to bond with Tio? Wait… do you want to snuggle in between her breasts again?" She smiles as she begins to pick up Devari, "I just adore you to bits~! If only you were human sized…"

"W-wait, what? What does that mean?" Devari shouts in his head, "D-does she actually…? Nah, it can't be! I'm sure that she loves Master Kimihito considering they have more of a bond than we have. She must mean something else!"

Tionishia brings Devari to the hot springs where everyone else is waiting, Suu is laying in there in her blob form as she is in a fairly large body of water but not enough to dissolve her away.

Papi splashes about in the hot spring, "Papi loves baths~!"

Kii is calmly soaking in it, "Yes, Tio, please bath with us. And you too, Devari." Giving them a small smile.

Tionishia walks over to the hot spring and begins to take off her clothes, "Tio will cup a small amount of water for you to bath in, bitsy pookums~" She is fully stripped and goes in the water to bath, "Ahhh… so nice~" She has her hands partially submerged and Devari is resting in them soaking.

Devari is blushing red as he is surrounding by naked monster girls, "I-I can't… this is too much…" He gets up, "I-I'm going to wait outside the spring." He jumps out off of Tio's hands and onto her shoulder.

Tionishia frowns while facing Devari, "Bitsy pookums, please bathe with us!"

Devari shakes his head, "Sorry but I'll pass, I'll figure something else out that we could… g-gah!" He loses his footing and slides off of Tio's shoulders. He falls on her breasts, "N-not again!"

Tionishia blushes a bit, "B-bitsy pookums… so forward…"

Devari shakes his head, "T-this wasn't my intention!"

Kii sighs, "Well, once a perv, always a perv. I suppose you aren't as bad as that human."

Devari shouts, "Please don't take this the wrong way!"

Much later… the three arrive home late, Kimihito and the other are sitting at the table, "Where have you all been?" He asks concerned.

Devari lays on the table exhausted, "I don't want to talk about it…"

Kimihito gives a puzzling face, "Huh?"

After dinner, Devari sets his cap on his hat rack and lays on his bed, "Boy… I hope that I don't have crazy adventures like that again…" His phone vibrates, "Miss Tio again…? Fine, I'll text her some more…"

Way back at Minish Woods, in the forest, the elders talk to Ezlo, "So, you're telling me that you sent Devari to that world? With your Minish Pendant?"

Ezlo nods, "Yes, that's correct."

Gentari shouts, "Madness! I'm going to have to ask you to retrieve him immediately!"

Ezlo objects, "Elder, you mustn't worry! He's a strong lad and I know he's safe! You have to trust me on that!"

Gentari angerly shouts, "No! I don't want to hear it! If you don't retrieve him before 3 days, we will find someone to do it for you and then we'll banish you."

Ezlo remarks in a sarcastic way, "Oh no… you'll banish me… the one who helped the hero defeat the wicked Vaati. What will everyone say?"

Gentari clears his throat, "W-well… I won't have any other choice."

Someone speaks up, "Hey, why don't I go save Devari?" It was none other than Petari.

Gentari looks at her, "Petari? You will go and rescue Devari?"

Petari begins to beg, "Please, elder? He's my big brother and I want to do it!"

Ezlo nods, "I agree to her request. I'm sure she'll be able to convince him to come home, after all… he does listen to whatever she says. He's loyal to his little sister that way."

Gentari thinks about it for a second, "Very well, but consider this…" He gives her the village's pendant, "Be unable to retrieve Devari and we will have someone do it for us."

Ezlo makes a portal, "Have a nice trip, young one!" He smiles.

Petari cheers, "Thank you elders! I won't fail you!" Secretly happy to join her brother and to see what he's up to.

* * *

 **And so, with Devari's sister on her way to check up on her little brother, what will happen when she arrives. Will she be greeted with welcome blessings or the harsh pain of perhaps envy? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Ultima-Owner: Yep it was.**

 **Guest: He's fine… just his outfit that was not.**

 **Animeguy123: There are smaller species out there, like the already explained sprites. Well… there will be more fetishes than that. We'll just have to find out.**

* * *

 **That's all so happy reading!**


End file.
